A recent innovation within the field of integrated circuit technology is two-terminal memory technology. Two-terminal memory technology is contrasted, for instance, with gate-controlled technology in which conductivity between two terminals is mediated by a third terminal, called a gate terminal. Two-terminal memory devices can differ from three terminal devices in function as well as structure. For instance, some two-terminal devices can be constructed between a pair of conductive contacts, as opposed to having a third terminal that is adjacent to a set of conductive terminals. Rather than being operable through a stimulus applied to the third terminal, two-terminal memory devices can be controlled by applying a stimulus at one or both of the pair of conductive contacts. The inventor of the present disclosure is further aware of a variety of two-terminal memory technologies, such as phase-change memory, magneto-resistive memory, as well as others.
One two-terminal memory worth noting is resistive memory. While much of resistive memory technology is in the development stage, various technological concepts for resistive memory have been demonstrated by the assignee of the present invention and are in one or more stages of verification to prove or disprove associated theory(ies). Even so, resistive memory technology promises to hold substantial advantages over competing technologies in the semiconductor electronics industry.
As models of resistive memory technology are tested and results obtained, the results are speculatively extrapolated to memory devices in which resistive memory replaces a conventional memory. For instance, the assignee of the present invention has conducted research related to software models of memory arrays comprising resistive memory instead of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) NAND or NOR memory. Software projections suggest that two-terminal memory arrays can provide significant benefits for electronic devices, including reduced power consumption, higher memory density, advanced technology nodes, or improved performance, among others.
In light of the above, the inventor endeavors to discover applications where two-terminal memory can provide real-world benefits for electronic devices.